Felicity
Felicity is a cat girl and thief who was orphaned at a young age, and grew up on the streets of Astoria. When Nicole was around 4-5 years old and was able to frequent Dreamland, she became a close companion with Felicity, and remained so until (after a fight with guards in Astoria who had nabbed Nicole for stealing fruit from a vendor) Felicity was captured by Nicodemus, at which point Nicole fled from the scene at the behest of a struggling Felicity. Biography Years later, after being re-imprisoned repeatedly by Nicodemus' guards, Felicity was placed in a reserved prison cell as an unwilling spy for Nicodemus on Alex and his group. Helping Alex break out of jail, she follows him out to meet Nastajia Ashenheart, Paddington Rumblebottom the Third and Kiwi on the outside, but Nastajia is immediately distrustful (and probably jealous) of Felicity. After a number of mishaps, the group finally manages to get to the underwater Mer-kingdom of Naroobi; the mistrust between Nastajia and Felicity continues to persist as the group faces the Kraken, and is heightened when they get back to Ashendel and find out that Felicity had swiped from Nicodemus' treasury a jeweled amulet that could tell the user where the tablets (which were being sought by Nastajia's parents) were located. Felicity's alibi for having picked the amulet (which had been taken forcefully from Nastajia's parents by Nicodemus) out of the other treasures was that it was tantalizingly glowing. After the group's fight with Nightmare Realm pirates who were raiding the fairy village to steal human children (including Joey), Felicity first hints toward her "human girlfriend" who stopped coming to Dreamland back in her earlier years. However, after the crash landing at the dwarves' mountain kingdom and the surprise arrival of Nicodemus (for whom the dwarves are an unwilling client group), the dragon reveals to the group that Felicity is a spy who had not only betrayed his trust by allying her interests with them but could have betrayed the group's own trust soon enough. She then rushed to attack him, but was backhanded into a solid wall by the dragon. She is taken out of the crumbling mountain castle during the dwarves' fight against Nicodemus, but after Alex wakes up, Nicole and Alex begin to compare drawings of separate impressions of Felicity that both he had recently drawn and she had drawn when she was 11 years old (around the time that she stopped coming to Dreamland). At first, she has a hard time re-considering the possibility that Felicity was a living being in another parallel dimension, and also resorts to making such conjectures as comparisons between Alex's impression of Felicity to Artemidorus' impression of cats as thieves in Oneirocritica or the idea that Felicity was an imaginary friend, but she eventually recollects the aforementioned forced separation by Nicodemus. Meanwhile, Felicity is treated back to health by a centaur village, but not before Nicole and Felicity are able to strike up a written correspondence by way of Alex, the first that they've heard from each other in years. Category:Characters